Encontros e desencontros
by Katy Waterflower
Summary: Meu primeiro fanfic de verdade... Ash e Misty reencontram se depois da Liga Hoenn... será que o que sentem um pelo outro permanece igual?
1. Chapter 1

Meu primeiro fanfic.

_**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**_

Escrito por Katy e revisado por Ci.

**Legenda:**

(n/a)- nota e/ou comentário da autora

((pikachu))- falas de Pikachu

...- mudança de "ponto de vista"

**1º capítulo**

**Uma grande surpresa para Ash...**

Era um dia como outro qualquer... Depois da liga Houen, Ash decide voltar pra Pallet junto com seus amigos May, Max, e Brock. Porém no meio do caminho eles passam no meio da encruzilhada em que se separaram de sua grande "amiga" (n/a naquele momento eram apenas amigos mas ele já nutria um sentimento por ela...) Misty. Ela começa a rondar seus pensamentos e uma saudade louca começou a invadir seu coração e sua mente queria vê-la...

Ash: Bem pessoal antes de voltar pra Pallet eu gostaria de passar em um lugar...

Brock: E onde você quer ir?

Ash: Na cidade de Cerulean.

Brock: já sei...

Max e May: Cerulean? Não é onde mora sua amiga Misty?

Ash (vermelho): é sim...

Pikachu: Pikachu pi!

Ash estava feliz sentia como tivesse Butterfrees no estômago correu pra chegar na cidade e ao ginásio...

Ash: MISTY, MISTYY!

Porém a garota não aparece, em seu lugar aparece Todd um rapaz que a auxiliava na manutenção do Gym.

Todd: Ela não está, saiu com o namorado.

Ash: o que? Misty com namorado? Quem é ele?

Todd: Tracey, o observador pokémon, ele a levou em Veridian em uma festa que havia na cidade depois passariam um tempo em Pallet pra ver o Professor Carvalho.

Ash: não devia ter vindo pra cá... (diz Ash entristecido)

Brock: Podemos ir pra Pallet de uma vez?

Ash: E vê-la com aquele traidor?

May: Por que Tracey é traidor? A Misty não era solteira?

Ash: Esquece May...

Pikachu: Pika...

Todos decidem partir pra Pallet, May e Max andavam e viam como era lindo o continente de Kanto, Brock admirava as garotas bonitas que passam na rua e, Ash, cabisbaixo, ficava apenas relembrando o passado...

**Flashback**

Misty: Minhas irmãs me mandaram voltar pra Cerulean...

Ash: Você vai ser líder lá?

Misty: Sim...

Ash: então acho que você deve ir logo, tem que ir depressa!

Misty: Nossa, parece que você está feliz porque vou embora, parece que tá me expulsando! Snif!

Ash: Não, não é isso Misty... É que... É que...

Misty: é o quê?

Ash:... É... Que... Eu odeio despedidas longas.

Misty (suspirando tristemente): Ah tá... Então adeus Ash, Adeus Brock, adeus Pikachu. Cuidem-se!

Brock: Tchau Misty, boa sorte em Cerulean você é uma grande treinadora e será uma ótima líder!

Misty já pedalava sua bicicleta e estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando olhou pra trás e viu seus amigos pela última vez...

Ash: Eu não consegui Brock, não falei pra ela o quanto era especial pra mim, pelo contrário, pareceu que estava contente por ela ir embora...

Brock: Você agiu mal Ash, perdeu uma ótima oportunidade, mas nem tudo está perdido! Vocês se verão novamente!

Ash: Tomara que não seja muito tarde...

Pikachu: Pi...

**fim do flashback**

Ash: foi tarde demais...

May e Max????? O que foi?

Ash: Oh... Nada não... Tava pensando alto...Só isso!

Brock: Chegamos a Pallet!

Sra Ketchum: Ash meu filho você voltou! (foi correndo abraçar o garoto)

Ash: Mãe pára mãe tá me sufocando!

Senhora Ketchum: Oh querido, desculpa é que eu estava com tantas saudades... Brock, Pikachu como vão? Ah e vocês devem ser May e Max, acertei?

Todos: Oi!

Sra.: Vamos, o Mr. Mime ficou de preparar um lanche bem gostoso pra vocês.

Max: Ótimo, estou faminto!

O primeiro capítulo... tomara que gostemmm!


	2. Chapter 2

**2º Capítulo**

** O estranho encontro entre Misty, Tracey e Ash...**

Sra: Ash... Você nem tocou na comida...

Ash: Não estou com fome mãe, vou pro meu quarto descansar... Vem pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Professor Carvalho: (...) então Tracey, um belo desenho dos pokémons do ginásio heim, você está cada vez melhor, daqui a pouco será um grande observador pokémon!

Misty: Ele tem se esforçado bastante professor...

Tracey (vermelho): Ah... Brigado minha querida, que tal darmos uma volta?

Misty: Agora? Ah claro, Azurill precisa tomar ar!

Prof: Vão e divirtam-se!

Ash chega ao seu quarto, deita-se no beliche de cima e fica observando a estrada.

Ash: Por quê...? Por que não tive coragem? Agora a perdi... Se eu vir o Tracey eu o mato!

Misty: Azurill adora passear, olha como ele fica feliz!

Tracey: é claro! e eu também fico, principalmente pela pessoa que está ao meu lado...

Misty (vermelha): Ow Tracey...

E a garota beija seu namorado.

Misty: Olha, a casa do Ash...

Tracey: Ele ainda está em Houen eu acho... Que tal vermos a Senhora Ketchum?

Misty: Oh eu não sei se é uma boa idéia...

Olhando pela janela vê duas pessoas familiares na estrada... Misty e Tracey!

Ash: Eu não acredito... Olha pikachu... Eles estão realmente juntos!

Pikachu: Pi... Chu...

Ash: e ainda por cima estão vindo pra cá! Tracey, você me paga!

Dlin dlon! (Toca a campainha da casa dos Ketchum)

Sra Ketchum: May, por favor, você pode abrir a porta? Estou cuidando das bolachas no forno.

May: Ah, claro!

May vai atender a porta

May: Oi, o que desejam?

Misty: Oi... Quem é você?

May: Ah sou May amiga do Ash, acabamos de chegar de Houen.

Misty: Ash está aqui?

May: sim, mas tá lá no quarto dele...

Sra Ketchum: Misty, Tracey quanto tempo! Não vieram mais me visitar!

Tracey: Pois é né senhora Ketchum é que eu tô em Cerulean trabalhando e no laboratório do professor também e a Misty está cuidando do Ginásio.

Senhora: Ah, sim entendo...

May: Ah? Então você é a Misty?

Misty: Sou sim, por quê?

May: é que Ash e Brock falam muito de você e do Tracey!

Misty e Tracey (vermelhos): ah... Que bom...

De repente um barulho de passos rápidos vem da escada

Ash: O que vocês dois fazem aqui!

Ash agarra a gola da camisa de Tracey e grita:

Ash: Por que Tracey por que você fez isso comigo... Você tá namorando ela?

May??????

Misty: Pára Ash, o Tracey não fez nada com você, nós estamos namorando sim. Algum problema?

Ash (pegando fogo e de cabeça baixa): é que...

Misty: Olha, aqui não é o melhor lugar e nem a melhor hora da gente conversar... Vamos nos encontrar no riacho daqui a meia hora pra gente colocar as coisas em ordem, combinado?

Ash: Ok...

Misty: Meia hora! E sem um minuto de atraso! (n/a continuava mandona como sempre)

Tracey: Sra ketchum, May desculpem o transtorno... Não deveríamos ter vindo aqui...

Brock com seu avental rosa vai à sala saber o que ocorria

Brock: Essas vozes, não eram Misty e Tracey? Por que a gritaria?

Ash: Porque aqueles dois não deveriam ter vindo aqui...


	3. Chapter 3

**3º capítulo**

**Ash e seus sentimentos...**

Brock: Tem certeza que quer mesmo ir? A Misty provavelmente te dirá coisas que te machucarão muito...

Ash: Vou sim, tenho que falar com ela... Saber se ela gosta mesmo dele saber o porquê...

Brock: se for isso mesmo que você quer então boa sorte amigo, que você não faça besteiras...

Ash: acho que já fiz besteiras o suficiente...

Tracey: Misty, você vai mesmo falar com o Ash... Sozinhos?

Misty: O que Tracey, tá com ciúmes agora? Tenho que resolver essa situação com o Ash somos todos amigos e não quero que a nossa amizade de tantos anos termine por uma coisa assim, entende?

Tracey: Se for só por isso mesmo...

Misty (vermelha): e o que mais seria?

Tracey não diz nada apenas pega a garota pela cintura e dá um longo beijo nela.

Tracey: é que te amo e não quero te perder...

Misty: Eu também gosto muito de você... Bem... (soltando-se do rapaz) tenho que ir, disse ao Ash pra não se atrasar um minuto sequer e se eu ficar aqui enrolando quem vai se atrasar sou eu!

Tracey: Ok... Te vejo no jantar...

Misty: Certo... Aí te conto como foi.

Pontualmente estavam os dois à beira do riacho perto do laboratório do Professor Carvalho.

Misty: Ash... Por que você fez isso com o Tracey hoje... O que ele te fez?

Ash: ele te namora...

Misty: Ta meu querido, e qual o problema disso? Eu também aceitei namorá-lo.

Ash: Mas é que... (e ficando cada vez mais vermelho) é que...

Misty: é o que? Era o mesmo que você ia dizer quando voltei pra Cerulean?

Ash: é... Mas agora já não vale mais a pena dizer.

Misty: não vale a pena?

Ash: É, agora você tem um rapaz q gosta de ti, um traidor, mas que gosta de ti, não vou tentar atrapalhar...

Misty: Ash me responda, por que Tracey é um traidor?

Ash: Porque ele sabe... Que gosto de você... E ficou contigo mesmo assim! (vermelho) (n/a como sempre) pronto, agora já sabe, satisfeita?

Misty não sabia o que falar, pois por cinco anos esperou que o menino que estava ao seu lado dissesse aquelas palavras, mas agora... Sentiu-se confusa, havia uma mistura de sentimentos dentro dela.

Misty: Ash por que você não me falou isso antes? Eu te esperei por muito tempo, mas eu estava sozinha, você nem ligava pra mim ainda mais do jeito que nos despedimos. O Tracey sempre estava comigo no Gym me ajudando nos balés aquáticos, no trato dos Pokémon, era sempre gentil e carinhoso. Ele era tudo o que eu esperava de um rapaz.

Ash: Mas você gosta dele?

Misty: ele é meu namorado, não?

Ash: ah sim... Entendo...

Misty: Ash, Tracey não te traiu... Foi você mesmo que se colocou nessa situação, se você tivesse me dito todo isso quando fui embora talvez as coisas hoje seriam super diferentes, provavelmente ele pensou que você não sentia mais nada por mim... Mas se ele tivesse certeza que você gostava de mim jamais faria algo assim com um amigo...

Ash: acho que você tem razão... Eu fui um tolo!

Misty: Também agora não vale a pena ficar pensando assim... Você errou, mas ainda há a nossa amizade, não? E que isso lhe sirva de lição pra próxima garota que você gostar... Ou goste...

Ash?

Misty: ...Você e May...

Ash: Não, May APENAS é minha amiga, é totalmente diferente do que sinto por você...

Misty (envergonhada): Ah... (e pensando) que bom... (n/a hey o que é isso, ela tem namorado!)

Misty: Bem Ash, eu acho que estamos acertados, foi uma conversa bem produtiva, desabafamos e... Bem... Vimos que apesar de tudo a nossa amizade continua, né?

Ash: sim, continua.

Os dois apertam as mãos, mas por um momento se olham como se algo mais queria acontecer (n/a que fofo), seu rostinhos chegam até a ficar mais perto mas Misty não deixou a situação continuar.

Misty: Bom... Hehe já tá tarde tenho que voltar ao laboratório, Azurill já deve estar sentindo falta de mim.

Ash: Amigos novamente! Então que tal você e Tracey irem almoçar lá em casa amanhã? Brock vai adorar! E também apresento direito a May e o Max pra vocês.

Misty: Ah claro, combinado!

Ash: Até amanhã Misty

Misty: Até...


	4. Chapter 4

**4º capítulo**

**Um almoço nada agradável...**

Madrugada... Ash não conseguia dormir, rolava pelo colchão no chão e pra não incomodar os outros decidiu se levantar... Foi até a varanda da sua casa... Com pikachu atrás.

Pikachu: Pika pi...

Ash: Pikachu... Não sei se fiz o certo em falar pra Misty dos meus sentimentos, não sei se estou preparado pra vê-la com o Tracey aqui amanhã, almoçando, como namorados... Não sei se estou pronto pra vê-la apenas como uma amiga ou pra vê-lo como aquele amigo confiável de antigamente. Sabe, (suspiro) por um momento hoje pensei que ela ainda gostava de mim quando nos despedimos, mas...

Ash começa a bater sua cabeça no pilar de madeira (n/a huahuha adorei isso O.o)

Ash: Não! Que eu estou pensando...? Ela tá com ele, gosta dele... É apenas uma ilusão a minha cabeça... Uma ilusão que eu gostaria muito que fosse verdade...

Misty estava no quarto de Tracey enquanto ele dormia no sofá do Laboratório. Ela não conseguia pegar no sono, pensamentos ficavam povoando sua mente.

Misty: Ash... Por que demorou tanto a dizer...? Nossa! O que estou pensando? Estou com o Tracey, gosto dele ele é muito querido e gentil... Mas...

Misty se levanta.

Misty: Pára Misty, esse sentimento morreu, Ash é passado, Tracey é o garoto certo pra você!

Uma bela manhã em Pallet, Brock levou May e Max pra conhecerem a cidade e o Professor Carvalho. A Sra Ketchum cuidava do jardim com Mr. Mime e Ash dormia.

Pikachu: Pika pi? Pikachu!((Ash? Acorda!))

E nada

Pikachu: Piiii kaaaa chuuuuuu ((choque do trovão))

Ash: Uiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa, PIKACHU, O QUE É ISSO!

O despertador tocava há muito tempo, passava de meio dia, Ash tinha acabado de acordar e estava com muita dor de cabeça lembrou-se: O almoço!

Arrumou-se e desceu rápido, mas os convidados ainda não tinham chegado, Brock e os outros tinham ido buscá-los.

Misty: com qual roupa vou...?

Tracey: Misty ainda não está pronta? É só um almoço, mas do jeito que você demora vai ser um jantar!

Misty: Você fala assim porque não é uma mulher vaidosa!

Tracey: Vaidosa?

Misty desce as escadas resmungando...

Misty: Sou vaidosa sim!

Tracey: Eu sei meu amor, só tava brincando... Não fique brava.

E dá um beijo na menina

Misty: Vamos, já estamos bem atrasados...

Chegando na casa dos Ketchum o casal almoçou acompanhado dos outros.

Foi um almoço horrível, nenhuma palavra trocada, nenhuma conversa tola, apenas o barulho dos talheres quebrava aquela monotonia (n/a parece um livro... uau...)

Era notável que Ash e Misty trocavam olhares, mas não maliciosos e sim de vergonha, estavam envergonhados um com o outro e tinham a impressão de que todos sabiam o que passava em suas cabeças.

Sra Ketchum: Bom pessoal alguém quer café? Vou lá fazer. Venha Mime!

Brock tentava puxar assunto...

Brock: então Misty, como é ser uma das líderes de ginásio mais respeitadas de Kanto?

Misty: ah... Legal, mas não consegui nada sozinha Tracey e Todd me ajudam muito.

Ash: Todd é o menino que está cuidando do ginásio, não?

Misty: É sim.

Ash: E ele vai ficar lá pra sempre?

Misty: Ah?

Ash: esquece (n/a não sei porque escrevi isso... nem eu sei mesmo o que ele quis dizer p)

Misty: Eu vou voltar ao ginásio Ash, não se preocupe, não ficarei em Pallet pra sempre... Vou te deixar em paz.

Nessa altura do campeonato todos boiavam e Tracey estava com muito ciúme...

Tracey: Misty é melhor irmos, não queremos café, não é?

Misty: Tracey... Que falta de educação a Senhora Ketchum foi lá fazer um café... e...

Tracey: Nos desculpamos depois, agora vamos.

No caminho do laboratório...

Misty: Tracey você foi muito grosseiro comigo. O que está havendo?

Tracey: Você não o esqueceu não é?

Misty ficou paralisada, realmente parecia que não tinha esquecido Ash, e o pior Tracey percebeu...

Misty (disfarçando): Está maluco? Ele é só meu amigo.

Tracey: Você ficou muito esquisita depois do encontro com o Ketchum. O que REALMENTE houve lá?

Misty: Nada de especial pra você, que já sabia dos sentimentos do Ash. Eu e ele combinamos apenas sermos amigos como antes, todos, inclusive você! Não acreditas em mim?

Tracey: Claro que sim meu anjo, (ele a abraça e a beija...)

Pikachu: Pika pi pika pikachu pi ((Ash, a Misty esqueceu isso... ))

Ash: Olha, a carteira dela, foram embora com tanta pressa que ela acabou esquecendo... Vou lá levar.

Sra: Ash, não demore senão o café ficará ruim.

Ash: Ok mãe, já volto.

Ash foi correndo encontrar Misty era um ótimo pretexto para vê-la, mas no meio do caminho a vê beijando Tracey e fica chocado, ainda tinha esperanças de que aquele namoro fosse uma mentira, mas ele acabara de ver que não.

Misty (assustada e vermelha): erh... Oi... Ash, que faz aqui?

Ash: Me desculpe não queria incomodar, mas é que você esqueceu sua carteira lá em casa.

Misty: Ah, obrigada.

Tracey abraça a cintura de Misty.

Tracey: Misty é melhor irmos temos que tratar os Pokémon, Tchau Ash e obrigado por trazer a carteira.

Misty: É sim, obrigada.


	5. Chapter 5

**5º capítulo**

**De volta o amor!**

No dia seguinte...

May: Ash, Brock, Max vamos a cidade de Veridian?

Max: Boa idéia, assim conhecemos mais sobre Kanto!

Brock: vamos Ash?

Ash: Não Brock. Tenho que fazer umas coisas por aqui, vão vocês e divirtam-se!

May: Coitadinho... Está tão triste!

Misty estava no lago do laboratório do professor carvalho alimentando seus pokémons aquáticos.

Tracey: Oi.

Misty: Oi...

Tracey: Misty não vou poder ficar com você hoje e amanhã, tenho que acompanhar o professor numa conferência em Celadon ou você quer ir conosco?

Misty: Não... Prefiro ficar aqui e ver o que o professor descobriu sobre o Staryu Shiny...

Tracey: Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem aqui, sozinha?

Misty: Tracey, não se preocupe já fiquei por muito mais tempo sozinha e não me aconteceu nada, vai tranqüilo e, além disso, tenho que ver essa pesquisa antes de voltar a Cerulean.

Tracey: tá, mas se cuida e juízo!

Misty: Já tenho bastante juízo e tchau.

Misty dá um beijinho na bochecha de Tracey

Ash: Mãe, eu vou dar uma volta por aí, tenho que falar com o professor Carvalho pra saber qual será o próximo torneio estou louco pra voltar a batalhar.

Sra.: Ah meu filho, fico com tantas saudades suas quando estas viajando... Mas morro de orgulho!

Ash: Obrigado mãe. Então vamos Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

Dlin dlon (toca a campainha no laboratório do Professor Carvalho)

Ash: que estranho... Será que ele não tá?

Dlin dlon (tocou de novo)

Misty: já vai! Quem é?

Ash: Misty?

Misty: Oi, o que você faz por aqui?

Ash: vim ver o professor, ele está?

Misty: não. Ele foi pra Celadon com Tracey e vai ficar lá até amanhã.

Ash: ah tá.

Misty: mas... Er... Entra!

Ash: tá bom!

Misty: vou fazer um suco, quer vir à cozinha comigo? E Pikachu você quer ver os pokémon? Eles tão lá na piscina o Azurill quer muito te conhecer.

Pikachu (Rindo): Chaaaa

Ash: Misty, por que você ficou aqui no laboratório sozinha? Achei que já voltaria pra Cerulean.

Misty: Eu vim pra Pallet porque capturei uma Staryu com cores diferentes e a trouxe para o Prof Carvalho estudá-la, mas ainda não pude ler o que ele descobriu sobre ela, então decidi ficar.

Ash: ah... Pensei que...

Misty: o quê?

Ash: nada não esquece...

Misty: Fala! Por que você não fala nada na hora certa!

Ash: é que eu gosto de você, e ainda tinha esperanças de que você estivesse mentindo em relação ao seu namoro com o Tracey, mas ontem vi que você falava a verdade.

Misty: eu jamais mentiria sobre isso, mas confesso que as coisas entre mim e ele não estão bem...

Ash; Não?

Misty: Eu nem sei se deveria estar falando isso, mas preciso desabafar, não suporto mais essa situação, ele é um ótimo namorado, mas ele está me sufocando, não me sinto muito bem com ele, parece que estou o enganando...

Ash: enganando?

Misty: Sim, enganando. Quando eu não sabia mais nada sobre você, eu e ele estávamos bem, sei lá, eu me sentia à vontade, porém quando te vi misturou tudo na minha cabeça e percebi que muitas coisas adormecidas em mim despertaram.

Ash (vermelho): ah? O que isso quer dizer?

Misty: hehe você continua tonto como sempre hein? É que eu percebi que ainda gosto de você como antes, talvez até mais (praticamente roxa).

Ash: de verdade?

Misty: e eu mentiria sobre algo tão sério?

Ash foi se aproximando da garota e ela também seu rostinhos estavam quase colados quando ela pára tudo (n/a de novo... hauha, parece Alice Casey... ops... Alice Casey foi uma historinha que eu e uma amiga criamos!)

Misty: Não, não posso Ash... Não posso fazer isso com Tracey ele não merece!

Ash não faz nada apenas a observa olhando bem fundo em seus olhos azuis esverdeados

Ash: Não estou te forçando a nada Misty.

Misty: mas...

Ash continuava a olhá-la fixamente e tentou chegar perto dela novamente.

Misty: não posso... Não posso... Não...

Mas ela não conseguiu, também queria estar perto dele, era o que sempre tinha desejado e esse dia finalmente estava chegando (n/a oba!) ficaram um tempo calados apenas se observando quando seus rostos num movimento (n/a nossa q difícil descrever um beijo...) quase natural foram se aproximando, seus olhos cerrarem-se e seus lábios se tocaram acabando em um belo beijo e mais um e mais outro...

Triim! O celular de Misty tocava interrompendo-os. Era Tracey.

Misty: Meu Deus, o que fiz?

Ash: Anda, atende teu namorado, que teu amante fica quieto. Hehe...

Misty: Oi Tracey! Como está em Celadon?

Tracey: Você devia ter vindo é uma conferência sobre a poluição das águas e o destino dos pokémon aquáticos! Até a Lorelei está aqui!

Misty: ah que pena... Se eu soubesse tinha ido mesmo... (olhando pra Ash)

Tracey: mas e as pesquisas do professor? Descobriu um pouco mais sobre a Staryu?

Misty: Er... Bem (vermelha)... Ainda não li, tava arrumando seu quarto, eu ando bagunçando muito ele.

Tracey: Bom meu amor eu vou indo, agora vai começar uma demonstração sobre os Pokémons aquáticos de Houen. Te Amo tá? Beijo

Misty: beijo...

Ash: O que foi? Se arrependeu de ficar comigo?

Misty: você sabe... O que acabamos de fazer foi muito mal, poxa, Tracey é seu amigo e também eu realmente não sabia sobre o que era a conferência se eu soubesse teria mesmo ido!

Ash: mas tá aqui comigo...

Misty: é, estou com você enquanto deveria estar estudando a Staryu!

Misty se levanta, mas Ash a segura pelo braço.

Ash: Mas vai dizer que você não estava gostando...

E a beijou

May: Oi senhora Ketchum o Ash não está?

Senhora: Não May ele tá lá no Laboratório do Prof Carvalho queria saber dos novos campeonatos.

May: Ah eu também quero saber, vou lá!

Senhora: Aí você o traz para a janta!

May: Certo!

May chega ao laboratório, vê a porta aberta e resolve entrar.(n/a metida!)

May: Professor Carvalho? Tem alguém em casa? (mas ninguém respondia)

E a metida foi entrando, e parou assustada quando olhou para o sofá.

May: ASH, MISTY, o que está acontecendo aqui!

O casal estava se beijando (n/a só isso tá?) quando a menina entrou.

Ash: May que você faz aqui não estava em Veridian com os outros?

May: Já voltamos, são seis da tarde, sua mãe me disse que você veio ver o Professor Carvalho para saber dos campeonatos, mas pelo jeito veio ver outra pessoa e pra saber de outras coisas...

Misty (vermelha) saiu correndo e subiu.

Ash: Anda May, vamos o professor não está e você não tem o que fazer aqui!

May: então vamos.

No caminho...

May: Ash o que você e Misty estavam fazendo? Ela tem namorado e ainda por cima é seu amigo!

Ash: Eu sempre gostei dela e só agora que tive coragem, ela tá namorando sim, mas não é apaixonada por ele, e com toda a certeza depois da minha prova ela vai ficar comigo! Mas May, por favor, não fala nada pra minha mãe ou pro Max, eles não entenderiam e deixa que eu conte tudo ao Brock.

May: Ok. Não falarei nada a ninguém

Sra: Nossa May que rápido que vocês voltaram!

May: é que professor não tava...

Sra: Então o que Ash ficou fazendo lá o dia todo?

Ash: Ah mãe eu fiquei ajudando a Misty a tratar dos pokémon assim eu também aprendo, não?

May: ...É aprende bastante...

Sra?????

Misty estava deitada na cama do Tracey chorando, não sabia que fazer estava por um lado feliz, por outro triste e também muito envergonhada...

Misty (pensando): O que foi que eu fiz?

Misty ouve barulhos vindos da porta.

Tracey: Misty eu e o professor chegamos!

Professor: Boa noite!

Misty: Professor, Tracey, não sabia que viriam hoje, achei que dormiriam em Celadon.

Tracey: Pois é, mas a conferencia foi organizada pela Equipe Rocket... Mais um plano para dominarem o mundo!

Misty: entendo...

Tracey: Misty, você chorou?

Misty: Ah não imagina! Mas preciso conversar seriamente com você.

Tracey: sobre?

Misty: hoje já é tarde amanhã nos falaremos.

Professor: venham trouxe comida chinesa!

Tracey tenta beijar Misty, mas ela se afasta.

Misty: Não Tracey...

May: Bem pessoal vou me deitar, vamos Max já está na hora de você dormir também.

Max: Boa noite a todos.

Ash: Podes vir aqui comigo, por favor, Brock?

Brock: Claro! O que foi?

Ash: é que hoje fui ao laboratório falar com o professor Carvalho, mas ele e Tracey foram pra Celadon e apenas a Misty estava lá.

Brock: sim, e daí?

Ash: Bem, a gente conversou um pouco e... Bem... A gente...Se beijou! E o pior: a May chegou e viu todo! Brock, o que devo fazer?

Brock: Ah como eu queria ter a sorte que você tem com as garotas... Mas voltando ao assunto acho que você e Misty têm que explicar a situação ao Tracey. Ele não pode ficar sendo enganado dessa forma! Ash: Tem razão, amanhã falarei com ele. Obrigado!


	6. Chapter 6

**6º capítulo**

**Culpa...**

Ash está no colchão, mas não consegue dormir. Ele pensa no que aconteceu e numa forma de contar ao Tracey sem magoá-lo muito.

Pikachu: Pika pi?

Ash: Ai Pikachu, não sei o que fazer... Como vou chegar pro Tracey e falar "Oi Tracey todo bem? Vim pra dizer que fiquei com a sua namorada, mas não fica bravo comigo tá? Que tal continuarmos com bons amigos?" É totalmente ridículo... Antes de tomar qualquer decisão preciso falar com Misty.

Pikachu: Pi...Ka...

Misty estava deitada, mas também não conseguia dormir, os pensamentos ficavam a atormentando e não tinha idéia de como falar com Tracey.

Misty (pensando): Será que devo contar amanhã? Ele tá tão feliz... E também será que o Ash não tá só brincando comigo, pois ele só se declarou quando não "podia" me ter, mas, e se eu estivesse livre? Posso ser apenas um capricho dele... Antes de falar com Tracey preciso falar com Ash.

Nesse mesmo instante o celular de Misty recebe uma mensagem de texto.

Msg: "Oi Misty é o Ash! Desculpa te incomodar a essa hora, mas preciso falar com vc... se estiveres acordada poderia ser agora?"

Misty responde a mensagem

Msg: "Pode, mas não posso sair sem eles m verem! No riacho q tal?"

Misty pensava em um jeito de sair sem os outros perceberem.

Misty (pensando): Se pelo menos o Togetic estivesse aqui... Poderia me levar voando! Ah, já sei!

Misty vai até a janela do quarto e procura por Noctowl.

Misty: Noctowl poderia me fazer um favorzinho?

Noctowl: Pruu...

Misty: poderia me levar até o riacho, por favor?

Noctowl faz um sinal de positivo e Misty se agarra nas perninhas dele.

Chegando lá Ash já a esperava.

Misty: Boa noite Ash!

Ash: Boa noite Misty!

Misty: e Pikachu?

Ash: Ficou em casa dormindo.

Misty: Bom, vamos parar de enrolar, preciso falar com você!

Ash: eu também! Misty, nós temos que contar pro Tracey, mas não sei como!

Misty: eu também pensei nisso, mas hoje outro pensamento me veio à mente.

Ash: qual pensamento?

Misty: Você gosta mesmo de mim? Tipo, de verdade ou tá só me usando?

Ash: por que a pergunta?

Misty: apenas me responde!

Ash: Misty eu sempre gostei de você, mas nem eu percebia, ou a minha timidez não deixava...

Misty: então eu não sou mais um dos seus caprichos?

Ash: é claro que não (se aproxima da garota)

Misty: não! Primeiro teremos que resolver isso, achar uma forma de contar tudo ao Tracey, mas acho que amanhã não será uma boa idéia.

Ash: e por quê?

Misty: não sei... Mas amanhã não! O problema é que eu disse que precisava falar seriamente com ele e agora preciso criar uma desculpa...

Ash: Diz que você quebrou alguma coisa no laboratório, mas tinha medo de contar pro professor, ele vai cair direitinho já que você é uma desastrada mesmo! Hahaha

Misty: O que você quer dizer com isso Ash Ketchum?

Misty estava furiosa e Ash aproveitou e deu um beijo nela

Ash: Se acalmou?(n/a eu sei que o certo é acalmou-se, mas ninguém fala assim.).

Misty: agora tenho que ir podem ter sentido minha falta. Outra hora a gente se fala.

Ash: tá bom, boa noite!

Misty: Boa noite Ash...E... Você sabe... Eu te amo!

Noctowl leva a menina de volta ao laboratório e Ash vai pra sua casa a pé.

Tracey: Misty o que você tinha que me falar de importante?

Misty: Ah é que quando eu tava arrumando o Laboratório enquanto vocês estavam fora eu quebrei uma Master Ball do professor, aí fui a Veridian e a consertei!

Tracey: Só isso?

Misty: é... Tinha medo do professor ficar chateado comigo! O que você acha?

Tracey: Claro que não meu amor, você já arrumou a Pokébola.

Misty: ótimo!

Tracey se aproxima de Misty, mas o que ela diria para evitá-lo de novo? Só lhe restava deixar que Tracey a beijasse e tentar correspondê-lo.

Tracey: Algum problema?

Misty: Não imagina! Vamos ver sobre os Pokémons Shiny?

Tracey: Vamos.

May: Bom dia Ash!

Ash: bom dia.

May: Eu vi que você saiu ontem à noite, sem querer ser metida, mas já sendo, onde você foi?

Ash: Ver a Misty!

May: O quê? Você não acha essa situação muito perigosa? E se descobrirem?

Ash: se você não gritar desse jeito ninguém vai descobrir! A gente só conversou sobre um jeito de contar tudo pro Tracey!

May: ai você aproveita e tira umas lasquinhas por enquanto!

Ash: Não é assim May, eu sempre gostei da Misty, mas nem eu sabia, e agora quero lutar por ela.

May: Mas não é se encontrando às escondidas com ela que será a melhor forma do Tracey saber...

Ash: Eu sei, mas as coisas já estão tão complicadas e você vem me encher com mais problemas!

May (Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas): Desculpa, mas só queria te ajudar a chegar a melhor solução, eu só quero o melhor pra você, se quiseres ficar com a Misty darei todo apoio... snif

Ash: May, por favor, não chore, a minha intenção não era te magoar!

May: Ok, eu sei... Mas com licença (May sobe pro quarto)

Ash: acho que me dei mal...

Brock: tem razão, May só queria te ajudar!

Ash: Brock, você tava ouvindo tudo?

Brock: Desculpe, mas não pude deixar de ouvir, é a felicidade de meus amigos que está em jogo. Você foi ver a Misty de madrugada?

Ash: fui, tinha que falar com ela antes de falar com Tracey.

Brock: E o que decidiram?

Ash: Ela decidiu não falar nada por enquanto, tem medo de magoá-lo, e também não está segura em relação aos meus sentimentos.

Brock: Se eu estivesse no lugar dela pensaria o mesmo

Ash: sério?

Brock, claro! Ela tá jogando fora um namoro estável por uma aventura e isso não é nada fácil.

Ash: Tem toda a razão...

Os dias passam na cidade de Pallet, mas Misty e Ash evitam encontrar-se enquanto ela fica no laboratório estudando, ele fica em casa descansando com seus amigos Brock, May e Max.

Após um longo período na cidade, Misty resolve voltar ao seu ginásio em Cerulean.

Misty: Obrigada professor por me ajudar e deixar que eu ficasse tanto tempo na sua casa!

Professor: Ah, Misty foi um imenso prazer pode vir quantas vezes precisar.

Tracey: Meu anjo você quer que eu te leve até Cerulean?

Misty: Tracey, não precisa ser tão superprotetor, eu posso ir sozinha não se preocupe tanto! Espero você na segunda pra fazer os desenhos

Dlin dlon (campainha tocando no laboratório)

Professor: Com licença Misty e Tracey.

Professor: Quem é?

Sra Ketchum: Sou eu, Delia, professor.

Professor: Delia o que a trouxe aqui?

Senhora: Vim convidar vocês pro almoço, soube que Misty está voltando pro Gym hoje.

Misty: não se preocupe senhora Ketchum!

Professor: Vamos, vai ser bom!

Misty: tá bom...

O professor, Tracey e Misty chegam meio dia à casa dos Ketchum.

O almoço, diferente da vez anterior, foi um pouco mais descontraído e animado apesar de Ash e Misty permanecerem calados. Já passava das três da tarde qdo Misty decidiu ir.

Misty: Brigada senhora Ketchum tudo estava todo delicioso e foi um dia muito agradável!

Senhora: Ah querida foi um prazer recebê-los em minha casa, não é Ash?

Ash (engasgando-se): Erg! Foi sim, um grande prazer!

Professor: Então nós já vamos, mais uma vez obrigado!

Misty volta de bicicleta pra Cerulean quando chegou em casa já anoitecia. Já no Gym foi procurar por Todd

Misty: Oi Todd? Como você está?

Todd: Ah, muito bem teve um menino e uns amigos dele te procurando dias atrás.

Misty: ah sim eu sei, eu os encontrei em Pallet. Muitos desafiantes vieram ao ginásio?

Todd: Não, você sabe Misty estamos em Dezembro e a maioria dos treinadores inicia suas jornadas em março, portanto não há muitos treinadores.

Misty: Céus já é Dezembro? Que dia?

Todd: dia sete por quê?

Misty: O aniversário do Tracey é daqui uma semana! Eu quase me esqueci... Além de ser uma pessoa horrível com ele quase esqueço do seu aniversário.

Misty: Ah! Tive uma idéia!

Todd??????


	7. Chapter 7

**7º Capítulo**

**O aniversário de Tracey!**

Misty: Alô, Professor Carvalho?

Prof: Misty! Como estás? Quer falar com Tracey?

Misty: não professor, eu quero falar com o senhor...

Professor: O que foi?

Misty: é que na próxima semana é o aniversário do Tracey e eu estava pensando em fazer uma festa surpresa o que o senhor acha?

Prof: Claro! Maravilhosa idéia! Podemos fazer a festa no laboratório.

Misty: Ah professor muito obrigada mesmo, não tenho nem idéia de como lhe retribuir.

Os dias foram se passando, Misty estava preparando a festa com todo o carinho, sentia-se em dívida com o rapaz depois de tudo que fizera com ele... Mas não havia esquecido: Um dia ele terá que saber o que aconteceu entra ela e Ash.

Misty: Hum vai ficar ótima! Todd por favor, passe os balões pra mim?

Todd: já estão todos cheios.

Misty (com cara de satisfação): Vai ficar tudo lindo!

Havia se passado uma semana desde q Misty foi embora, ele mal se despediu dela e ainda não entendeu o porquê dela não ter contado a verdade a Tracey...Ash, daqui a duas semanas, voltaria a viajar pelo mundo em uma nova jornada com seus amigos...

Senhora: Ash? Posso entrar?

Ash: claro!

Senhora: hoje é o aniversário do Tracey e terá uma festinha lá no laboratório do professor Carvalho. Vamos?

Ash: não sei mãe, Tracey não anda muito bem comigo...

Senhora: Ele só é ciumento apesar dele não ter motivos... É a Misty que tá organizando tudo!

Ash (pensando): nenhum motivo...

Senhora: O que disse meu filho?

Ash: nada não mãe, só tava pensando meio alto.

Senhora: eu e Mime vamos preparar docinhos e salgadinhos e todos vão ajudar inclusive você!

Ash: Tá bom mãe, já vou descer.

Misty: Bom dia Professor, e Tracey?

Prof: mandei ele ir a Saffron no ginásio da Sabrina.

Misty: que bom, teremos tempo!

Os dois arruaram grande parte da festa, mas logo após chegaram os demais. Duas horas depois estava tudo preparado.

Misty: Pronto! Está tudo lindo, agora só falta o aniversariante chegar!

Pikachu: pika!

Tracey Chega de Saffron sem desconfiar de absolutamente nada.

Tracey: professor?

Todos: SURPREAAAAAAA!

Tracey: Uma festa pra mim!

Misty: aham pensou que íamos esquecer do seu aniversário?

Tracey (emocionado): eu nunca ganhei uma festa assim antes!

Brock: Então amigo aproveita e vamos comemorar seus 20 anos!

Tracey: Tem razão!

Professor: Seria muito bom se os Pokémons participarem também!

Ash: Então... Todo mundo pra fora!

Misty: Vamos pra festa pessoal!

Tracey: Scyter, Marill e Venonat saiam!

Senhora: Mime divirta-se

Todos os Pokémons participaram da festa e brincaram muito. Max estava escalando uma árvore, Brock estava paquerando umas amigas de Tracey e May, Sra Ketchum, Professor e Tracey estavam na sala conversando e comendo docinhos.

Ash: Ei Misty!

Misty: Oi Ash!

Ash: podemos conversar?

Misty: agora? Suponho não ser uma boa hora...

Ash: Você está fugindo de mim não é?

Misty: Eu fugindo? Por que eu fugiria?

Ash: pra tentar me esquecer e assim não contar nada o que aconteceu ao Tracey, não é verdade?

Misty: é melhor conversarmos sobre isso em outro lugar, vamos sair aqui...

Eles vão pra um lugar mais tranqüilo debaixo de algumas árvores

Ash: Misty, você não respondeu a minha pergunta, por que foges de mim?

Misty (seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e, ela começa a chorar): você não sabe o quanto é difícil pra mim, esconder o que sinto por você e tentar não magoar o Tracey, ainda tem os problemas do ginásio e tudo mais... Não agüento mais essa situação.

Ash: então por que você ainda não terminou com ele?

Misty: não sei... Às vezes estou preste a dizer, mas não consigo, e também não ia fazer ele ficar tão triste perto do seu aniversário...

Ash: e pra compensar fez essa festa?

Misty: Talvez... Mas faria pra qualquer amigo meu...

Ash: misty, eu gosto de você e não quero apenas sua amizade... Como achas que eu me sinto traindo meu amigo? Temos que falar com ele logo!

Misty: Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza dos seus sentimentos Ash...

Ash: Não? Já não te dei bastantes provas que te quero?

Misty: mas quando voltei pra Cerulean você nem ligou pra mim nem nada...

Ash: e você que ficou me evitando antes de ir embora?

Misty: Pronto! Snif... Não quero mais discutir! Chega!

Ash: misty... Não quero te magoar (ele a abraça)

Ash pega um lenço de seu bolso e gentilmente seca as lagrimas de Misty deixando ela completamente vermelha...

Ash: Estou aqui... Tudo vai ficar bem!

Misty: Ash por que todo tem que ser tão difícil pra nós?(agora ela que o abraça)

Ash: Talvez por que somos muito complicados mesmo...hahaha

Misty:...É, deve ser isso...

Os dois se aproximam mais e se beijam debaixo das árvores (n/a que romântico...), mas eles não contavam que Max espiava tudo de cima delas.

Max (pensando): Tracey precisa saber disso...


	8. Chapter 8

**8º Capítulo**

**Uma surpresa nada agradável**

Ash e Misty não vêem o menino e continuam namorando. O menino cuidadosamente desceu do pé de pitangas sem fazer nenhum barulho e correu para o Laboratório.

Max (pensando): Tracey vai ficar feliz por eu ter realizado bem o meu trabalho! Vou ganhar minhas miniaturas Pokémon!

Max chega ofegante ao laboratório e corre ao encontro do namorado de Misty.

Max: Tracey, Tracey, precisa ver isto!

May: Ver o que heim Max?

Max: Venha conosco e veja também!(n/a q menino mau... na verdade ele é só meio interesseiro e ingênuo...).

E todos seguem Max pra ele mostrar o que "descobriu".

Chegando lá...

Sra: Meu Deus! O que significa isto?

Tracey: Ash, Misty?

Os dois estavam lá, juntinhos, no maior "love" qdo foram descobertos.

Brock: Sabia que isso um dia aconteceria...

Misty e Ash ficaram paralisados, não havia o que dizer nem o que inventar, só lhes restavam a verdade...

Tracey: Algum de vocês pode me e explicar o que está acontecendo?

Sua face mudou radicalmente a imagem daquele rapaz pacato e tranqüilo transformou-se em um rosto cheio de desgosto e ódio.

Misty: Tracey... Eu ia te contar...

Tracey: IA NADA! ESTAVA ME ENGANANDO POR TODO ESSE TEMPO NÃO É?

Misty: Não, Não é verdade!

Tracey: e desde quando então?

Misty: Desde quando vim pra Pallet (ela decidiu que não mais mentiria) Parte da culpa é sua, sabia que nunca esqueci por completo o Ash e insistiu pra que fossemos a casa dele! Por sua culpa meus sentimentos despertaram de novo!

Prof (cochichando): é melhor deixarmos os três conversarem...

May: tem razão, vamos ANDA Max!

Sra: é...

Tracey: Mas eu achava que ele ainda estava em Houen.

Ash: e você que sabia de meus sentimentos por Misty e mesmo assim ficou com ela, Você me traiu primeiro!

Misty: Não Ash, esse argumento não vale, já discutimos sobre isso...

Tracey: "já discutimos"? Então já estavam até discutindo? E eu que nada sabia... que bom que pedi ajuda pro Max..

Misty: você mandou ele nos espionar?

Tracey: eu já estava desconfiado de algo...

Misty: O que fizeste também foi horrível Tracey!

Tracey: mas se eu não fizesse assim, teria que esperar a boa vontade de vocês pra descobrir, e do jeito que vocês se escondiam eu não saberia nunca...

Misty: Tracey, não é assim, lembra do dia que tu e o professor voltaram de Celadon e eu disse que precisava falar muito sério contigo? Era isto... Mas estavas tão feliz... E agora era seu aniversário...Você não merecia...

Tracey: Mas ser enganado eu merecia né?

Ash: a última vez que tinha visto Misty tinha sido no almoço de despedida dela e ela nem saiu do seu lado!

Tracey: CALA A BOCA ASH KETCHUM OU ESQUEÇO QUE UM DIA VOCÊ JÁ FOI MEU AMIGO!

Misty (chorando): Chega... Por favor,... não agüento mais intrigas e discussões!

Tracey: Eu vou voltar ao laboratório, não quero mais saber de vocês...

Misty: Tracey...

Ash: acabou... ele agora já sabe... não temos mais o que esconder...

Misty: Mas dessa forma Ash?

Ash: Devíamos ter dito assim que aconteceu, mas nosso medo não deixou... por que a gente não fala na hora certa?(n/a lembra-se a Misty falou isso pro Ash)

Misty: Não sei... Agora com todo isso eu não vou pode ficar no laboratório e ver Tracey me odiando... ou melhor todos nos odiando... Todos viram... Que vergonha!

Ash tenta chegar perto de Misty

Misty: Ash! E você ainda pode pensar em chegar perto de mim depois de que acabou de acontecer?

May (arrastando Max pela orelha): O que você fez moleque? Estava espionando?

Max: Ah May, ele me prometeu as miniaturas se eu descobrisse algo!

May: Mas isso não se faz garoto, eles mesmos que precisavam contar ao Tracey.

Max: Mas pensa pelo lado positivo... Pelo menos eu os ajudei a contar!

May: Isso não é desculpa, você vai ficar de castigo (n/a só isso? Se fosse eu matava!)

Max: Awn... May... Não...

May: Não adiante resmungar moleque, errou, tá de castigo!

Senhora: Brock, você já sabia?

Brock: Sabia sim, Ash me contou.

Senhora: Eles não deviam ter feito isso, ficar se escondendo desse jeito... Se tivessem nos contado ajudaríamos!

Brock: Agora não adianta mais, já aconteceu e só nos resta esperar o desenrolar dessa história.

Senhora: Tem razão Brock!

Professor: Tracey tudo bem?

Tracey; Claro que não professor! A Misty me magoou demais, o Ash também...

Professor: mas você sempre soube que eles se gostavam muito...

Tracey: Sim eu sabia, mas ele nunca deu valor pra Misty enquanto ela estava do seu lado, então achei que meu amor e meu carinho seriam suficientes pra ela esquecê-lo.

Prof: Mas o que você pediu pra Max fazer também não foi nada justo!

Tracey: é, mas se assim eu não fizesse eles me enganariam por muito mais tempo!

Prof: bem...Vou lhe deixar sozinho, você precisa descansar e digerir todo o que tu vivenciou hoje.

Tracey: obrigado...

Ash: Misty, o que você quer dizer com "E você ainda pode pensar em chegar perto de mim depois do que acabou de acontecer?"

Misty: Não entende? É ridículo humilharmos o Tracey dessa forma e sairmos de braços dados como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Ash: Então do que adiantou ele descobrir?

Misty: Ash é um tempo, só isso, até as coisas se ajeitarem!

Ash: Mas na próxima semana eu parto pra uma nova jornada!

Misty: Melhor ainda, quando você voltar todo estará esclarecido aí podemos conversar novamente!

Ash: Misty... E o que nós fazemos enquanto isso?

Misty: ah, você vai à sua jornada e eu fico no ginásio!

Misty (com lágrimas nos olhos): é melhor você ir... Vou acampar por aqui, pois não posso voltar ao laboratório, e já tá muito tarde pra eu voltar a Cerulean.

Ash: Ok Misty, como você quiser...

Pikachu: Pika pi? (n/a o Pikachu só chegou agora tá! Ele tava brincando com o pequeno azurill)

Ash: vamos pikachu...

Pikachu: pika?

Misty (já sozinha): O que devo fazer...

A única coisa que Misty sabia é que terá de voltar a Cerulean no dia seguinte...

Senhora: Ash, ainda não entendi o que aconteceu meu filho...

Ash: mãe, eu não quero falar disso...

Senhora: você gosta mesmo dela né?

Ash (cabisbaixo): Gosto sim...

Sra: então tudo dará certo meu filho!

Ash: acha mesmo? Agora que Tracey descobriu daquela forma Misty não me quer mais...

Senhora: Entenda os dois, ela gosta do Tracey e está triste por tê-lo magoado, ela só quer dar um tempo, não se desespere!

Ash: Mas daqui a alguns dias parto em uma nova jornada, e não terei como resolver isso!

Senhora: Mas já sabes onde será o próximo torneio?

Ash: é mesmo... Eu não sei onde é!

Ash: Então, por que não descobre! Acho que você vai gostar...

Ash: Vou ligar pro professor!

Sra: Ligar?

Ash: Claro né mãe, se eu for até lá eu veria Tracey triste comigo e eu não suportaria...

Senhora: Então tá!

Ash vai até o videofone.

Prof: Oi Ash, Tudo bem?

Ash: er... Mais ou menos...

Prof: Qual o motivo da sua ligação?

Ash: é que eu ainda não sei onde será a próxima jornada... Com tantas coisas acontecendo eu esqueci de perguntar...

Prof: eu não acredito que ainda não sabes?

Ash: se soubesse eu não perguntaria não é?

Prof: Vai ser em Kanto como na sua primeira jornada! Porém será diferente você vai aos ginásios, mas para conseguir os carimbos de vencedor, análogo às insígnias terá que desafiar os líderes de ginásio em um teste de habilidades, como na Liga Laranja, entende?

Ash: entendi... Obrigado professor!

Prof: Tchau ash e boa sorte!

Ash: Tchau!(desliga o telefone)

Ash (pensando): Oh céus! Terei que lutar contra Misty!


	9. Chapter 9

**9º capítulo**

**Beautyflys e uma nova amizade**

Tracey: Professor, eu vou sair um pouco, vi um Beautyfly doente e como aqui num tem um CP (n/a Centro Pokémon) vou trazer aqui pra ele se curar!

Prof: Claro, vai lá!

E Tracey vai ao encontro do Pokémon doente...

May: Max você fica em casa, sua vida de espião acabou! Ainda estás de castigo!

Max: mas May...

May: você fica! Vou ver meu bebê Squirtle sozinha!

May sai de casa e adivinhem qm ela encontra? Tracey!

Tracey: May?

May: Ah, oi... Bom... Tudo bem com você?

Tracey: levando a vida, estou indo cuidar de um Beautyfly doente.

May: Beautyfly? Eu tenho uma, é meu pokémon favorito!

Tracey: quer ir comigo então?

May: Ah seria um prazer!(n/a Hey e o bebê Squirtle? Essa May...)

Então os dois foram na floresta ver o que acontecia com o pokémon.

Tracey: ele não está doente.

May: não? Mas por que ele parece tão triste?

Tracey: ele quer uma namorada...

May: como você sabe?

Tracey: Observe a sua volta (May olha pela floresta) estamos na primavera e as Beautyflys são Pokémon polinizadores, e é a época de sua reprodução veja: (May continua observando os casais de Beautyflys).

May: e por que esse tá sozinho?

Tracey: Talvez por que todas as fêmeas já estejam com um parceiro, e se ele não se reproduzir ele morrerá!

May: mas isso não pode acontecer!

Tracey: temos que pensar...Espera! Você não disse que tinha uma Beautyfly?

May: tenho sim, o que... ? Você está pensando que a minha beauty...

Tracey: Isso mesmo! Você não precisará se desfazer dela, é só por uns dias pra eles se conhecerem se é que me entende... ¬¬

May: entendo... Claro! Se eu puder ajudar! Vai Beautyfly!

Beautyfly: Fly...

May se aproxima de seu pokémon

May: Está na primavera, e você precisa se reproduzir, daqui a alguns dias eu te pego de volta tá?

O pokémon acena coma cabeça. E já toda feliz vai ao encontro do seu "amado"

Tracey: Eles parecem felizes

May: é...

Tracey: May, aonde você ia quando te encontrei?

May: Ai! Esqueci do bebê Squirtle!

Tracey: então você vai ao laboratório? Posso te acompanhar?

May (vermelhinha): Ah, claro!

May e Tracey iam caminhando bem tranqüilos até o Laboratório.

May: Tomara que minha beautyfly consiga se reproduzir

Tracey: é uma pena que não veremos seus filhotes...

May: não?

Tracey: As Beautyflys são como as Butterfrees, tem um ciclo muito rápido no level 10 já são adultas e isso se consegue em poucas horas de vida. Esse é o motivo no qual você irá recuperar seu pokémon tão rápido!

May: Nossa Tracey você é demais, muito inteligente e querido! Não sei como a Mis... Ops... Desculpa, não devia ter falado nisso...

Tracey: Pode falar May, eu não estou mais com ódio dos dois...

May: Não?

Tracey: eu sempre soube dos sentimentos do Ash pela Misty, e sabia que ela também sentia o mesmo, mas me aproveitei que eles estavam separados e fiquei com ela, mesmo sabendo que se Misty visse o Ash "retornaria" pra ele.

May: então por que você ficou com ela todo esse tempo?

Tracey: é que eu amo a Misty e queria tê-la pelo menos um pouco... Mas juro eu os perdoei e se for pra eles ficarem juntos não vou atrapalhar!

May: Nem eu... (May abaixa a cabeça)

Tracey: não me diga que...

May: sim, eu gosto do Ash, mas só um pouquinho! Confesso que gostaria que meu amor fosse correspondido, mas se quem eu amo for feliz com outra pessoa já será suficiente pra mim, sua alegria é como se fosse a minha (n/a roubei esse pedaço das falas da Tomoyo pra Sakura em SCC)

Tracey: Que visão amadurecida do amor May! Acho que preciso aprender um pouquinho com você! Hehe (n/a ¬¬)

May: Mas pelo menos com todo o que aconteceu entre você, Ash e Misty nos tornamos amigos, não?

Tracey: é sim, você é muito querida, parece ser uma ótima amiga... Olha só, já chegamos, como o tempo passou rápido né?

May: tem razão! Vamos, estou louca pra pegar meu bebê.

Prof: Oi May!

May: Professor Carvalho! Boa tarde(ela cumprimenta o prof como os japoneses fazem)

Tracey: Cuidei do Pokémon, professor, a May me ajudou muito (ele olha pra garota e sorri)

May (completamente encabulada): Que isso eu não ajudei... Minha beautyfly que ajudou (olhando pra baixo, bem tímida).

Prof: May, seu Squirtle está bem saudável, já pode levá-lo (n/a o laboratório do professor parece mais um CP...)

May: ah, obrigada desculpe, mas agora tenho que ir, já está anoitecendo...

Tracey: quer que eu te leve?

May: Não precisa, mas obrigada por oferecer sua companhia! Até outra hora Tracey e Professor!

Os dois: Boa noite! (o professor fecha a porta do laboratório)

Prof: bem Tracey, parece que Misty já é coisa do passado, você está meio encantado com a May, né?

Tracey: Não sei... Ainda é meio cedo pra pensar nisso, mas ela é encantadora mesmo!


	10. Chapter 10

**10º capítulo**

**De volta ao treinamento!**

Duas semanas se passaram, Chegou o dia de Ash começar sua nova jornada.

Na frente do laboratório...

Senhora: Ash, meu filho boa sorte e não esqueça de trocar as roupas de baixo!

Ash (envergonhado): Ah... Claro mãe...

Prof: Faça o melhor, pois toda Pallet torce por você!

Tracey: é Ash, estaremos torcendo por você.

Ash: Tracey? Não está mais zangado comigo?

Tracey: Não, tu mereces a Misty ela é muito especial, cuide dela! Amigos de novo?

Ash: Amigos com toda a certeza!

Tracey: May, eu espero te encontrar em breve (n/a xx)

May (vermelhinha): eu também!

Brock: queremos agradecer por nos hospedar e por serem tão gentis conosco em nossa estadia por aqui.

Senhora: são todos bem vindos, foi um prazer conhecer a May e o Max!

May e Max: Obrigada!

Pikachu: Pika pikachu!

Ash: temos que ir. Tchau a todos!

Todos: Tchau pessoal cuidem-se!

Misty derrotava mais um desafiante em seu ginásio, a cada dia que passava ser tornava uma treinadora mais temida.

Misty: Gyarados use seu lança chamas!

Gyarados: Gyahhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Desafiante: lança chamas? Oh não Meganium!

Meganium: megan... (e cai no chão)

Juiz: Meganium está fora de combate! A líder de ginásio Misty é a vencedora (fim da batalha)

Todd: Nossa! Misty essa foi sua melhor batalha com toda a certeza!

Misty: Ah, que isso, é que hoje estou de bom humor!

Tracey: Misty! (Tracey entrava no Gym)

Misty (confusa): Tra...Tra...Tracey? O que você faz aqui?

Tracey: Esqueceu? Eu trabalho aqui.

Misty: Mas achei que não virias mais depois do que eu te fiz...e...

Tracey: Misty, eu posso falar a sós contigo?

Misty: Todd você pode nos dar licença, por favor?

Todd: sim, vou levar seus pokémons ao CP.(Todd recolhe as pokébolas e as leva pro CP)

Tracey: Misty, eu já te perdoei e entendi você...

Misty: Entendeu?

Tracey: Eu achei que estando comigo irias esquecer o Ash, mas eu estava errado... Mas agora dou todo o apoio pra vocês!

Misty: Tracey! (e o abraça)

Tracey: A amizade dos dois pra mim é o mais importante... Não quero perdê-los

Misty: que bom...

Tracey: e também...

Misty: o que foi?

Tracey: acho que ainda é meio cedo pra falar, mas acho que me encantei com uma garota.

Misty: é uma menina de sorte! Eu a conheço?

Tracey: sim.

Misty: Ah... Me diz... Quem é?

Tracey: May...

Misty: a amiga do Ash? Boa escolha ela é muito bonita!

Tracey: Mas agora ela partiu em outra jornada com Ash e não sei quando vou vê-la novamente...

Misty: Ash já partiu?

Tracey: Sim, partiu essa manhã e eu não sei pra onde ele foi, só o professor e a Senhora Ketchum sabem...

Misty: hum... Então espero que tudo na sua vida dê certo! Bem, mas agora vamos trabalhar?

Tracey: hehe... Vamos sim!

Ash e seus amigos viajaram e chegaram rapidamente à cidade de Veridian, pois esse caminho já era bem conhecido, principalmente por Ash. Foi nesse caminho que ela destruiu a bicicleta de uma certa garota ruiva que o seguiria até recuperá-la... Passaram a noite no Centro Pokémon e na manhã seguinte partiriam pra Pewter.

Brock: esse lugar te traz bastantes lembranças né?

Ash: é sim, e estou feliz por Tracey não estar mais zangado comigo e com Misty. Acho que agora poderemos ter uma chance!

Brock: Não acredito que você vai arranjar uma namorada antes de mim...

Ash: hahaha! Brock, mudando de assunto, se você não é mais o líder de ginásio de Pewter quem é?

Brock: é Flint, meu pai.

Ash: ah...

Brock: Vamos dormir Ash.

Ash: é sim amanhã chegaremos em nosso primeiro desafio! Boa noite.

Brock: Boa noite.

Na manhã seguinte Ash e seus amigos pegaram seus pokémons no CP, porém antes de ir Brock (n/a pra variar...) ficou dando em cima da Enfermeira Joy.

No início da tarde estavam em Pewter e foram direto ao Gym. Ash conseguiu derrotar Flint com uma certa facilidade, passaram a noite na casa de Brock e depois iriam a Cerulean.

Flint: Bem Ash, você passou por mim fácil, fácil, porém em Cerulean será diferente...

Ash: Diferente?

Flint: sim, desde que a líder voltou de sua última viagem ninguém mais conseguiu derrotá-la, muitos treinadores tem até desistido de suas jornadas, pois não conseguem vencê-la.

Brock: Nossa a Misty está cada dia melhor... Vai ser a batalha mais difícil de sua vida heim Ash?

Ash: sim... (ash põe a mão na cabeça e pensa) por que ele vai me lembrar disso?

May: Que dia é hoje?

Max: 29 de dezembro

May: provavelmente chegaremos em Cerulean no dia 31... Que romântico! Dizem que a queima de fogos de lá é uma das mais bonitas do mundo e claro, sempre tem shows aquáticos no Gym.

Ash apenas ouve tudo e vê que é uma chance perfeita de oficializar sua relação com Misty...

Flint: Bem crianças (n/a sempre os chamam de crianças...) é melhor vocês irem para os quartos.

Brock: Vou dar boa noite aos meus irmãos.

No dia seguinte todos estavam de pé bem cedo, tomaram café e partiram em sua jornada. A cidade de Cerulean era relativamente longe de Pewter, portanto a caminhada seria longa, mas foi bem tranqüila...

Misty: Bom dia!

Todd e Tracey: Bom dia!

Misty: Tracey, você vai passar o Reveillon (n/a acho que se escreve assim...) conosco?

Tracey: Sim, quero ver o balé aquático desse ano (Misty fica um pouco vermelha já que ela é a atriz principal do show)

Misty: estou um pouco ansiosa será que ensaiei o bastante?

Todd: claro que sim!

Tracey: Tem razão, foram muitos ensaios durante o ano, vai dar todo certo!

Dlin dlon (a campainha do Gym toca)

Misty: que estranho... Todos sabem que o Gym não abre hoje... Estás esperando visitas Todd?

Todd: eu não (e continua a comer sua torrada com geléia)

Misty: Vou atender...

Ela abre a porta e...

Misty: Ash, turma... Vocês por aqui?

Todos: Oi

Misty: oi!

Tracey: May está aqui? (ele ainda estava na mesa)

Misty: O que vocês fazem por aqui?

Ash (vermelho): estou na liga de índigo novamente, quero um carimbo... e...

Brock: mas sabemos que o Gym não abre hoje

May: mais mesmo assim resolvemos vir à cidade pra vermos a queima de fogos e seu balé aquático que dizem que é tão romântico!

Misty fica completamente azul, já estava tímida em apresentar o Show ainda mais com Ash na platéia...

Misty: Entrem e sentem-se à mesa estamos tomando café!

Ash: Oba! Estamos famintos né Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pi Pika!

Tracey: Oi a todos!

May (vermelha): Tracey...

Todd e Brock sentam-se nas pontas da mesa, Pikachu e Azurill dividem uma cadeira e sentam-se a frente de Max, May se senta a frente de Tracey e Ash de Misty (n/a casais... que lindo...)

Misty: vocês podem ficar aqui até o Gym reabrir no dia dois.

Ash: que bom!

Misty: bem, eu vou dar meu último ensaio pra apresentação, Tracey por que você não os leva pra um passeio?

Tracey: tá

Misty foi ensaiar enquanto Tracey leva seus amigos no lugar em que será feita a queima de fogos.

Tracey: O show no Gym será as 21:00 e o Festival da Virada começará as 23:00 dará tempo de sobra para nos arrumarmos e irmos ao festival...

May: Nossa! Que lindo!

Lugar onde será a festa é realmente lindo. É uma espécie de praça onde as árvores têm o formato de Pokémons e são rodeados por flores, os caminhos são todos de pedras, e há um grande chafariz em formato de Lugia que de hora em hora faz uma espécie de dança das águas (n/a tipo a do Beto Carreiro). As barracas e os palcos de shows já estavam sendo montados.

Brock: vai ter muitas garotas!

Max: Vai ser divertido!

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Ash: Será uma boa chance de eu e a Misty...

Tracey: Não vamos atrapalhar o trabalho do pessoal, vamos voltar ao ginásio, Misty já deve ter terminado o seu ensaio.

Anoitecia na bela cidade Cerulean, e o ginásio local estava lotado. Misty estava atrás das cortinas pronta pra apresentação.

Misty: ai... tem tanta gente lá... Dewgong vamos lá!

Dewgong: dong dong dong

Misty chega ao trampolim e quando vê Ash fica tímida, mas continua em sua apresentação. Ela salta na piscina vestida de seria e lá na água dança graciosamente com seus pokémon aquáticos

May: lindo!

Tracey: tem razão May, muito lindo (e o perigoso já vai chegando pertinho da May...) (n/a esse não perde tempo )

Ash não consegue falar nada, está meio que encantado, pois Misty estava muito bonita, apenas se levantou para bater palmas no final da apresentação.

Misty (no microfone): Obrigada a todos que vieram ao Ginásio ver a nossa tradicional apresentação, esperamos que tenham gostado e desejamos um ótimo ano novo pra todos.

Clap Clap Clap (aplausos ecoam no ginásio)

Misty sai de cena e coloca seu roupão, seus amigos a esperavam.

Pikachu: Pikachu pi!

Misty: pikachu você gostou da apresentação? (ela se abaixa e dá um beijo na bochecha do pokémon)

Tracey: Estava muito linda

May: Foi tudo tão romântico (na maior empolgação)

Brock: Melhor que o das suas irmãs

Misty: Acha mesmo? Obrigada! (ela se vira para Ash)

Misty: Ash, você não gostou?

Ash: Gostei sim vocês estava muito bonita (vermeelhoo)

Misty apenas sorri.

Misty: é melhor nos arrumarmos para o festival senão poderemos perder a queima de fogos!

Todd: é vamos!


	11. Chapter 11

**11ºcapítulo**

**Juntos finalmente!**

Todos se arrumaram bem contentes, as meninas em um quarto e os garotos em outro.

May: Nossa Misty, a apresentação ficou perfeita!

Misty: Obrigada! Tracey me ajudou a montar a coreografia. Falando em Tracey... Vi que você ficou vermelha ao vê-lo...

May (tímida): é, nós ficamos amigos...

Misty: hum... Amigos...

May: ah ele é muito legal e...

Misty: Vocês são um belo casal, e dou toda a força!

May (roxa): que bom... Também dou toda a força pra você e Ash.

Misty (vermelha): Então boa sorte pra nós duas! Essa noite com certeza será muito especial

May: Boa sorte! Hihi

As garotas descem e os rapazes já as esperavam

Max: Nossa que demora!

May: Max, garotas precisam ficar bonitas!

Ash e Tracey: muito lindas...

Misty e May dão uma risadinha

Misty: Anda, vamos!

A cidade estava lotada. Havia pessoas de todos os continentes existentes.

Ash: Nossa tem muita gente aqui...

Misty: O reveillon de Cerulean é um dos mais bonitos e badalados do mundo!

Tracey: May... Vamos comprar doces?

May: ah... Claro! (vermelha)

Todd: Max vamos ver os brinquedos?

Max: ah eu não quero...

Todd: VAMOS!

Max: afeee...

Ash: pikachu?

Pikachu: pika pi pika pikachu ((Ash vou ver as barracas pra pokémon)) pika!((azurill vamos!))

Azurill: azul!

Ash: parece que queriam nos deixar sozinhos

Misty: tem razão. E aonde vamos?

Ash: que tal ao chafariz?

Os dois caminham até o chafariz e se sentam nos banquinhos perto dele...

Ash: Não sabia da existência desse chafariz.

Misty: foi terminado há pouco tempo.

Ash: Olha, um Lugia! Faz me lembrar daquela vez q o encontramos nas ilhas laranja...

Misty: Ah, pra mim ele me lembra aquela oferecida da cara de ciúmes

Ash: eu lembro de você me salvando...

Misty: Como? Você tava inconsciente!

Ash: mas mesmo inconsciente eu ouvi a sua voz...

Misty (vermelha com os olhinhos brilhando muito): Ash...

Ash: Misty... Eu...

Misty: não precisa falar nada... Shh...

Os dois se aproximaram ficaram se olhando (n/a eles adoram se olhar O.o) por um tempo, pingos do chafariz os molhavam, até que seus rostos se encontraram terminando em um longo e delicado beijo.(n/a imagine... que fofo!)!

Ash (abraçado com a garota): Misty, agora não há mais nada entre nós.

Misty: tem razão... Tracey não está mais magoado conosco, e ele já tem até uma pretendente.

Ash: Ah é? Eu não sabia.

Misty: então daqui a pouco você descobre...

E os dois se beijam novamente, e por coincidência naquela instante começou um show de águas dançantes deixando um ar ainda mais romântico no ar, porém ficavam cada vez mais molhados.

Misty: acho melhor irmos pra um lugar mais seco... hehe

Ash: Misty (e a segura pela mão) antes eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Misty: Claro!

Ash: você... Você... Q...Quer...

Misty: quer o que?

Ash:... Namorar comigo? Tornar tudo oficial...

Misty: deixe-me pensar... Hum... Não sei...

Ash: eu não acredito que depois de tudo que acontecer você ainda não me quer?

Misty: claro que quero! Ah seu bobo, eu só tava enrolando. Aceito sim namorar você!

E os dois selam seu compromisso com um beijinho!

Ash: como estou feliz!

Misty: eu também! Mas agora vamos encontrar os outros, já é quase meia noite!

Ash: vamos!

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Azurill: azul!

Misty: já encontramos nossos pokémons agora faltam os outros.

Tracey: dois bombons de morango, por favor?

Vendedor: são cinco yenes.

Tracey: Obrigado!

May: Nossa como sabe que bombom de morango é meu doce favorito?

Tracey: eu não sabia... Apenas deduzi...

May (vermelha): e o que mais você deduz sobre mim?

Tracey: Acho que você gosta de vermelho, que ser uma coordenadora Pokémon, a mais linda de todas por sinal.

May: como você sabe?

Tracey: anos de observação pokémon

May: mas não sou um pokémon...

Tracey: mas com a observação pokémon você também aprende a observar pessoas...

May: ah entendi! Tracey, você é muito especial...

Tracey: você também é, May, uma menina incrível...

Os dois se aproximam devagarzinho, May morre de vergonha, mas mesmo assim continua e eles se beijam.

Tracey: Acho que estou gostando de você...

May: Eu também

Misty: Tracey, May que bom que os encontramos!

Ash: estão abraçados?

Tracey: é o que parece não?

Misty: Ah, então quer dizer que estão juntos? Que fofo! Parabéns! (suuper empolgada)

May (tímida): ah, misty... Brigada... E vocês?

Ash: no entendemos também. Finalmente! ¬¬

Misty: estamos NA-MO-RAN-DO!

May (saltitando): Parabéns amigaa! Mas mudando de assunto já é quase meia noite e nada de Todd e Max aparecerem...

Misty: e o Brock também! Vamos a plataforma onde veremos os fogos, pois eles já devem estar lá.

Misty estava certa, os dois garotos já estavam há muito tempo esperando os "casais" e Brock também estava lá rodeado de garotas bonitas(n/a será que finalmente ele terá suas garotas?)

May: desculpe-nos a demora!

Max (irritado): por que demoraram tanto?

May: depois eu te falo!

Todd: Meia noite!

Assim que Todd termina de falar começa o show de fogos, que durou cerca de 20 minutos, Ash e Misty e Tracey e May assistiam a tudo abraçadinhos enquanto os pokémons pulavam, Max bufava morrendo de ciúmes da irmã e Todd olhava atentamente o céu!

Ash (falando no ouvido de Misty): esse ano será muito especial...

Misty: já é especial... (e dão muitos beijinhos )

Tracey: é muito bom estar com você!

May: tracey... (muitos beijinhos também)

Max: esse Tracey, eu o ajudo e ele não dá minhas miniaturas e ainda por cima fica com minha irmã. (n/a afe, que criança materialista e ciumenta...)


	12. Chapter 12

**12º capítulo**

**Amor vesus luta**

O dia 1º do ano foi muito especial pra nossos heróis, foi um dia tranqüilo onde todos almoçaram e riram muito, foram ao parque e ao cinema, enfim um dia bem romântico, exceto pra Todd e Max (n/a coitados...). Já era noite Misty e Ash conversavam no sofá.

Misty: amanhã o Gym já estará aberto novamente... Você precisa ganhar seu carimbo né?

Ash: é... Então amanhã vamos batalhar? Vai ser bem estranho...

Misty: tem razão, mas não pense que vou amolecer só por que somos namorados heim?

Ash: eu não quero isso... Quero ter o prazer de vencer a temível Misty!

Misty: temível?

Ash: é o que dizer por aí, mas eu duvido (cara de ironia).

Misty: espere e verá... Agora vamos dormir, quero batalhar bem cedo.

Ash: Tá, boa noite Misty.

Misty: boa noite (beijo)

Um belo dia na cidade e bem cedo Misty e Ash já estão no campo de batalha para o treinador conseguir seu carimbo.

Misty: eu vou te explicar as regras: Primeiro haverá uma batalha normal um contra um e se o desafiante vencer iremos para a prova.

Ash: pra mim tá ótimo! Vamos Pikachu!

Pikachu: pika pikachu ((não, eu não luto contra a Misty))

Ash: ah... de novo não... tá legal... Bayleef vai!

Bayleef: bey (Ash pegou seus antigos pokémons de volta pra treiná-los)

Misty: então Misty chama Gyarados!

Ash: um Gyarados?

Misty: aham, ou parece um Magikarp? Chega de enrolar e começa essa partida!

Ash (irritado): Bayleef, folhas navalha! (lança as folhas)

Misty: Gyarados mergulhe e fuja das folhas! (se desvia delas)

Ash: fugindo? Não és tão temível assim...

Misty: não cante vitória antes do tempo querido... Gyarados suba e use o lança chamas!

Ash: Bayleef! (o pokémon planta queima-se com o ataque de Gyarados)

Juiz Todd: Bayleef não pode mias lutar a vitória é da líder Misty!

Misty: que é a fujona agora?

Ash (chocado): foi tudo tão rápido... Bayleef volte!

Misty: você me subestimou querido, não sou mais aquela treinadora que você conheceu... Treino duro todos os dias.

Ash: é por que antes você era uma preguiçosa! p

Misty (irritada): você ficou com medo de atacar meu pokémon, Ash batalha é batalha esqueça a vida pessoal!

Ash: NÃO PRECISA ME DIZER O QUE FAZER!

Misty: me avisa quando estiver pronto de novo... (Misty deixa o campo)

Misty tinha ido ao CP, Tracey ensinava May a desenhar Todd e Max limpavam a bagunça da batalha, Brock preparava o janta...

Ash (pensando): ela é boa...

Pikachu: pi...

Ash: tem razão, eu misturei tudo... e você também pikachu

Pikachu: pika?

Ash: você não quis lutar contra a Misty, você sabe que também não gosto disso, mas como ela disse batalha é batalha e sem sua ajuda não posso vencê-la... é o campeonato mundial que está em jogo!

Pikachu (decidido): Pikachu pika! (( Ok, eu lutarei!))

Ash: que bom, agora tenho uma chance!

Misty: Ash? Posso entrar?

Ash: claro!

Misty: desculpa por ter falado daquele jeito com você hoje, e claro, por ter queimado bayleef.

Ash: não tem problema, você estava certa...

Misty: batalharemos de novo amanhã?

Ash: sim e tenho certeza de que vencerei!

Misty: então descanse... (ash deita sua cabeça nas pernas de Misty e ela fica fazendo carinho na cabeça dele até ele dormir...) ... Amanhã o dia será longo de novo...

No dia seguinte...

Ash: Misty eu estudei seu estilo de batalha e sei como te derrotar!

Misty: Você estudou? Que milagre! (debochando)

Ash: Pará!

Misty: Misty chama Gyarados!

Gyarados: Gyahh!

Ash: sabia que o chamaria, vamos Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Misty: essa batalha vai ser interessante... Gyarados vamos lá!

Ash: pikachu, choque do trovão!

Pikachu: piiiii kaaaa chuuuuuu! ((choque do trovão))

Misty: Gyarados use o light screen!

Ash: não!

Pikachu: pika!

Misty: desculpa Pikachu, Gyarados Hiper raio!

Ash: pikachu mergulhe!

Pikachu: pika! (mergulha, mas mesmo assim o ataque o acerta).

Pikachu: chaaaa...

Ash: agüente pikachu!

Misty: nossa...

Ash: agora vamos vencer, ataque trovão Pikachu!

Misty: oh não... Gyarados...

Pikachu pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (ataque trovão)

Juiz Todd: Gyarados não pode mais lutar Ash Ketchum é o vencedor!

Ash: conseguimos pikachu!

Pikachu: pika!

Misty: viu o que estudar um pouco faz? Se não tivesse o feito nunca saberia que o gyarados enfraquece após o uso do hiper raio. Parabéns você mereceu a vitória mais ainda não acabou...

Ash: não?

Misty: Primeiro haverá uma batalha normal um contra um e se o desafiante vencer iremos para a prova. Não lembra que te falei isso?

Ash: que tipo de prova?

Misty (morrendo de rir): já te explico, só vou pegar o material necessário hehe.

Ash: isso não me cheira bem!

Tracey: o que a Misty tá armando?

Brock: eu não sei, mas parece que vai ser divertido!

May: tem razão!

Misty volta pra piscina com sua roupa de sereia e traz uma outra, para Ash.

Ash: O que é isso?

Misty (gargalhando): essa é minha prova! Você se veste de sereia (hauhauah) e faz o típico balé aquático de Cerulean com seus pokés.

Ash: eu não farei isso!

Misty: quer perder então?

Ash (vermelho): ah Misty...

Misty: Vem, eu te ensino a colocar a fantasia...

Minutos depois Ash aparece no trampolim com uma roupa igual a da Misty e tem até aplique nos cabelos e todo mais...(n/a deve ter ficado bem engraçado...)

Ash: A Liga autoriza isso?

Misty: claro, senão eu não faria, vamos! Vou demonstrar o que tens que fazer.

Misty cai na piscina e mostra o que o "sereio" terá que fazer.

Misty: vamos Ash!

Não restava escolha, precisava do carimbo, já estava fantasiado e caiu na água.

Todos no Gym se matavam de rir!

Misty: pronto, já é o suficiente, o carimbo é seu (ela o ajuda a sair da piscina e dá um beijo nele)

Ash: olha a que situação eu cheguei...

Misty: essa até que foi fraquinha... Haha me dê sua Pokéagenda.

Ash: pra que?

Misty: quer o carimbo ou não!

Misty pega a pokéagenda do rapaz e digita uns negócios, logo após aparece o símbolo da insígnia da cascata no visor do aparelho!

Misty: prontinho! É melhor você se trocar senão pode pegar um resfriado!


	13. Chapter 13

**13º capítulo**

**Despedidas**

Chegou a hora de Ash partir, seu próximo destino era vermilion.

Misty: Parabéns por ter me vencido!

Ash: Não foi difícil (se achando)

Misty: a agora, quando nos veremos de novo?

Ash: te prometo que assim que passar pelos Gyms restantes eu corro pra te ver, e enquanto isso a gente se fala pelo cel!

Misty: tá... Vou ficar com saudades...

Ash: eu também

Misty (abraçando o treinador): se cuida tá? Eu te amo (n/a ai o amor é lindo!)

Ash: (retribuindo o abraço): se cuida também... Te amo... (e os dois dão belo beijo de despedida)

Misty: Tchau Pikachu!

Pikachu: pika pikachu pi!

May: Tchau Tracey...

Tracey: prometo que logo verei você...

May: ficarei esperando...

E os dois também se despedem.

Brock: é melhor irmos, é um longo caminho até vermilion...

Ash: tá

Entardecia em Cerulean e Ash e seus amigos saiam do Gym, e Misty, Todd e Tracey os viam partir.

Misty: Tchau Ash, pessoal, boa viagem!

Tracey: Tchau e cuidem-se!

Todd: Tchauuu!

Meses se passaram e Ash reuniu os oito carimbos e como prometeu, assim que saiu do último ginásio correu pra Cerulean ver sua amada, e depois foram pra Pallet. Lá Ash, pela primeira vez, treinou com muita determinação pra essa competição. No planalto de índigo todos estavam presentes torcendo por ele, porém ainda não foi desta vez. O garoto foi derrotado nas semifinais, mas isso não o fez desistir de seu sonho: Ser um mestre Pokémon. Ele sentia que a cada dia este sonho estava mais próximo e com o apoio de seus amigos, de sua mãe e de Misty ele conseguiria. Partiu ainda em outras jornadas e Misty ainda ficou mais dois anos em Cerulean, quando suas irmãs voltaram decidiu voltar a viajar com Ash e seus amigos. O casal não viveu feliz para sempre, pois eles viviam discutindo (n/a também... do jeito que são teimosos p), mas o carinho e o amor que um sentia pelo outro superava qualquer briga. May e Tracey também começaram a namorar e ela virou assistente do observador pokémon, Todd virou o Líder do Ginásio de Cerulean enquanto as Irmãs Sensacionais apenas faziam os balés. Brock continuava tentando arranjar uma namorada e ainda ficava louco quando via uma enfermeira Joy ou guarda Jenny, por fim, Max deixou o grupo, a pedido de seu pai, e voltou pra Petalburg pra ajudá-lo nas tarefas do ginásio.

**FIM!**

(n/a terminei meu primeiro fanfic, não sei se ficou bom, principalmente o final, mas fiz o melhor que pude... u.u" e muitas outras virão! O que acharam? Podem me mandar um e-mail me dando sugestões, dizendo onde eu falhei e tudo mais? Estarei muito agradecida! 


End file.
